Rilian, My Son
by narniagirl11
Summary: 'Rilian, my son, when you were young you often asked why you were not called Caspian the Eleventh.' As Caspian the Tenth sails home from his last voyage to find Aslan, he writes a letter of comfort and advice to his missing heir, Prince Rilian. Set during 'The Silver Chair'. Bookverse.


**Author's note: **Caspian has never been one of my favorite characters; however I have always had a special interest in his son, Rilian. This is a letter Caspian writes to Rilian as he is sailing home after asking Aslan who shall be his heir (towards the end of The Silver Chair). He doesn't know if Rilian is even alive but he leaves him this note which includes some proverbs (from the book of Proverbs) with a Narnian twist. You will probably recognize some of them. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_Rilian, My Son_**

_Rilian, my son, when you were young you often asked why you were not called Caspian the Eleventh. I am the last of the Caspians and do not name your son after me, dear though I am to you. It would do Narnia no honor. There have been too many Caspians; too many who have been cruel to our country. Despite the stories, they had no honor. They were wicked men of greed and immorality. I still do not understand why Aslan let them conquer His chosen land. _

_But, my son, I do not want you to become like them. I have broken the lineage. So you were called Rilian. It is a befitting Narnian name, don't you think? Your dear mother, the Lion bless her soul, found it in _TheHistory of Narnia_. It is a fascinating book should you ever have the chance to study it in detail. But that is off subject. Rilian is your name because it means 'a new beginning' and that is what I wanted for my country. _

_Rilian, my dear son, my years are great and my time is short. I have journeyed to find Aslan to ask him who will be my heir since you have vanished. His answer was very strange. He bade me to return home to Cair Paravel and said I would find my heir when I returned. Rilian, I pray with all my heart that it is you who is waiting for me upon the wharf. I have not seen you since you were a young lad and I doubt you would recognize your old father with his grey beard and sagging face. I am old, Rilian, and yet you are young, wherever you are. One day, I shall see you again. One day we shall meet in Aslan's Country and the Lion will reunite us with your mother. _

_My son, hear the instruction of your father and do not forsake the law of your mother for they will be an ornament upon your crown and a fine chain around your neck. Hold true to the commands of the Lion and you will not easily go astray. Do not forsake my teaching. Engrave it upon your heart. The fear of Him is the beginning of knowledge. But fools scorn and despise wisdom. Do not let such fools come into your company, and keep your foot from their paths lest you slip into their immoral ways._

_My son, trust in the Lion with all your heart and do not rely on your own interpretations and strength. Acknowledge Him and He shall rule your paths. Do not be wise in your own eyes. Fear Him and depart from evil and your house shall prosper. My son, do not despise the chastening of the Lion, nor detest His correction. For whom He loves, He corrects, just as I, your father, corrected you because I delighted you. Jubilant is the man who finds wisdom, and the man who gains understanding. _

_A king's heart is constantly in the hand of the One and He directs it like a watercourse wherever pleases Him. He will destroy the house of the proud, but He will establish the boundary of the widow. For lack of counsel, plans oft go awry, but in the multitude of counselors they are established._

_A wise son heeds his father's instruction, Rilian, but a scoffer does not listen to rebuke. He who spares his rod hates his son, but he who loves him disciplines him promptly. Even a child is known by his deeds, fair or evil, whether what he does is pure and right. The truthful lip shall be established forever, but a lying tongue is but for a moment. Do not fret because of evildoers, nor be envious of the wicked; for there will be no prospect for the man and the lamp of the wicked shall be extinguished. My son, fear the Lion and do not depart from His ways for He will prosper you._

_Rilian, keep my words and treasure my commands within you. Keep these commands and live, and keep my law as the apple of your eye. Bind them around your neck and write them on the tablet of your heart. Do not depart from them and the Lion will bless your house. Listen and love Him, my son, with all your heart, all your soul, all your strength, and all your mind._

_Your loving father,_

_Caspian the Tenth_


End file.
